


Chores

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Needy Ford Pines, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ford interrupts Stan when he's doing the dishes for a little sex.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous, Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	Chores

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 words of Begging thread on FFA.

Stanley was being so frustrating this morning.

“Don’t bother me while I’m working,” he griped, as he put another cup in the dish rack.

“Stanley, it’s the dishes!” Ford protested. “Since when have you liked doing the dishes more than, well, doing me?”

“Hey!” Stan turned away from the sink to face Ford. “You’re the one who got on my case about not doing them earlier!”

“Well, yes,” Ford admitted, “but I want to have sex with you right now!”

“Ugh! You–!” Stan groaned and turned back to the sink. Alright, so it wasn’t the most persuasive argument. Ford could admit that.

Onto Plan B, then.

Ford approached Stan from behind and wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist. “Please,” he begged lustily. “I need this. I need you.”

“Aw, geez,” said Stan. “We’re not doing this. Nope. Nuh-uh.”

“ _Please_ ,” Ford pleaded again, and he gently nibbled Stan’s ear, pleased at the groan that emitted from his brother’s lips. His hands slipped under Stan’s shirt, feeling up the skin on his waist, his chest.

“C'mon, you’re only going to whine about it when you can’t find any clean forks in the silverware drawer,” said Stan, noticeably a lot more… tense, than he had been.

“Not as grouchy as I’ll be when I can’t find your dick up my ass,” growled Ford, as he dragged his teeth along Stan’s neck.

Stan, finally, gave in at that.


End file.
